


You are the only I want

by Alielover04



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alielover04/pseuds/Alielover04
Summary: Turns out the person who I was looking for was standing in front of me or should I say skating in front on me my whole life





	You are the only I want

Set some time in the future 

Today was the day I was going to marry the love of my life. After 3 Olympics and 9 worlds finally being able to start my life out side of skating was amazing, It did not take me long to find the love of my life it turns out she had been standing in front of me the whole time or should I say skating in front of me. I guess looking back at it now every time some one had asked us if we were dating or in love they were just able to see the truth when we were so blind. It finally hit me that I loved Tessa when we were standing on top of the Olympic Podium for the 3rd time that I was probably the blindest person in the world. She was standing in front of me looking more beautiful than any one else I had ever seen in my life it was like was finally seeing with my eye like they had finally started working. The truth is I would do every hard day we have ever been through if it meant I got to spend just one more day with her.

 

By the time the wedding had actually started I think both our moms had cried at least three times. But then again who am I to judge I was the one who started balling my eyes out when I saw Tessa walking down the aisle. How could I help it though it looked like she was floating down instead of walking it was like she was an angel that had descended down from heaven to marry me, if it was not for Charlie telling me to pull my shit together I think I might have lost it. By the time it came to our vows I don't think that me and our moms could cry anymore, but somehow we did. I tried really hard to make my vows simple but I could not so they ended being this:

 _when I was nine years old I was the luckiest person ever because I got partnered with you, I could have been partnered with anyone but fate or something else put us together. you have always held me together you stayed by my side when I forgot the step and when I ran us into the boards you picked me up before our second Olympics when I had my heart broken by some one who was not you. At those points, I should have realized you were the one for me but yet I didn't it_ toke _me 20 years of being partners to figure out that girl I really wanted was standing right in front of me the whole time. Tessa, you have done so much for us you have sacrificed more than what I should have ever allowed you to, you went through two surgeries so that we could skate another day, you learned how to walk again so that we could have our dream. the truth though Tessa is that while each time we skate it means so much to me and nothing will ever be like each Olympic, world and national competitions we have ever been to. Nothing will mean more to me than the fact you_ toke _the change on me. You gave me the best thing I have and will ever receive and that is your heart. I promise to look after it and protect it with everything I am. the truth is Tessa without you_ I _don't know why_ I _would be and I honestly don't ever want to because it means_ I _would not have you. the only thing I ever want to do is love you. From now until the day I die the only job_ I _want to have is making you happy and making you laugh because Tessa the only thing I have ever wanted is those two things. I would go through every single bad day and hard training season if it meant_ I _could have just one more day with you because Tessa you make me the best person I could be. I promise to the person you have always wanted because you have always done that for me._

by the time I was done everyone was crying even Chiddy was but, the truth is people have been crying since we announced we were dating, then even more people started when we announced our engagement so I guess it only makes sense that everyone would when we finally got married. I guess that's what happens when two people have spent over 20 years not being able to see that they were in love with each other when everyone else did. 

 


End file.
